Jurassic and Dragons Sessions
Following a landslide a tribal hunting party and a few survivors must venture into the dangerous prehistoric wild to find safety. Every day is a fight for survival in a world where hunting often results in being hunted by creatures both ancient and magical. First Game - Snow White and the Seven Dwarves The hunting group of Pyre, Rock, Chip, Krunch and her pet saber-tooth tiger Fang gather up survivors of the landslide that engulfed their homes and tribe. They find Krunch's student Rockpod and his pet dire squirrel, Chip's mate Tomato and their infant son Potato, and a young woman named Tahra. After fleeing and fighting prehistoric creatures they came across a fairy sized castle with fairies that had a magical barrier around it. Eventually they found a cave with a dwarf with painful and mortal wounds named Flint and Chip chose to end his life. Farther in the cave they found a group of seven dwarves and one human woman defending their end of the cave, and warned the party that a monster was at the other end of the cave. The party ventured in, and slew a group of goblins, one with an arm made of a metal blade. Deciding this was good place to stay they slept, with their sleep interrupted by a beautiful woman, the demi-god known as Polychrome. She asked them to follow the river to an Iksar tribe and save a woman who would be sacrificed in order to corrupt a holy obelisk. The party went there because there was also two mooshrooms there. In a sneak attack maneuver, Krunch used her tiger and a war horn to led the Iksar away while Chip slew an Iksar blood-mage and Rock saved the half-elven girl. Friday, April 17, 2015 - Home is Where the Cave is After freeing the half-elven woman named Olive, Chips Tribe fled through the forest from the Iksar tribe back to their cave. Upon returning home they found the dwarf Fool drinking their water and then found some of their food missing. The neighboring seven dwarves of Snow White knew nothing of the theft. During the night a pack of raptors came into the cave where Rock set off a fiery chain reaction and Chips Tribe killed the raptors. Weighed down with dinosaur meat the tribe made a deal with the dwarves to trade the, otherwise poisonous to humans, dinosaur meat in exchange for building another sack and scale leggings. The largest dwarf Hide outed Frown as the would be food thief and forced him to return the food. During the days foraging Pyre and Krunch went alone where they were attacked by the Iksar tribe looking for revenge and Olive. Thanks to a flaming saber-tooth cat and Olive's club they were able to defeat the Iksar tribe once and for all. Upon returning to the cave they found Hide grinning as he had just killed a bear and declared himself, 'Hide Bear Storm.' Friday, May 20, 2016 - Brace Self, Winter Coming After months of living in their new cave home, Chips Tribe began to feel the effects of winter upon them. With animals migrating south and frost killing plants the neighboring Bear Storm Tribe advised they follow the river south, to the warmer ocean climate as they were, but the tribes traveled separately so to not attract the attention of predators. While creatures of all manner plagued the group, Chips Tribe was split during a stampede as Olive used a group invisibility spell and told the stronger hunters to, "Meet Ocean." Now with the four of them they found a suprise as a man with a Hachimaki suddenly appeared and stated he, "Got hacked back too far." After a perilous fight with Lazer Raptors the man gave his name of Kung Fury and Barbarianna rode up. With her chain gun she escorted the group to a small lake where they saw a vision of a 100 foot older man called Karana who opened a rift for Kung Fury to go forward in time to fight Hitler, but not before he gave his Hachimaki to Crunch. During the night Chips Tribe completely dominated a Bugbear tribe and stole their horse meat, but allowed the Bugbears to limp away. As they found a fork in the river, during the night they were attacked by winged Drow women in armor and equipped with swords. While Rock pondered on the 'Cloud Man' he saw the rest of the party defend the attack on Chip and had backup from a dwarvish wizard called McElroy and the treasure demon, Glomgold. With his help they banished the creatures and McElroy called Chip the Kings ancestor and called the rest of the tribe the first Kingsguard. McElroy offered shelter and food for the night. Chip accepted as the tribe walks into their first man-made structure... Friday, September 9, 2016 - Welcome Jungle After the collapse of the original Helix Tribe the mute Shard had a difficult time surviving in the world on his own. He eventually joined The Pack, but during the first full moon they transformed into werewolves and killed the non-werewolves where Shard was barely able to escape. Hungry and lost he stumbled on the camp of Chips Tribe outside of the Brilliant Catacombs. Reunited they went inside and nearly was killed by the very lethal - ladder. Partaking or damaging in all of the gifts that McElroy offered them they were attacked in the night by a horrifying creature. In the morning they continued south to the jungle. Shard crafted great relics like metal spear and bag. Pyre found a strange small green baby dinosaur and named it Tongue. They found more equipment on a dead body floating down river and ran into Earl Sinclair. The tribe as challenged by the dominated Bugbear tribe to a race for pride and meat, where Chip threw a blue shell. With more traveling they cam across a stone-slab made structure called Bronto Burger. There they met some other humans and bought veggie burgers with clams. A sudden attack on the building by man-sized ant-men left the tribe running and carrying their wounded. Later Krunch and Chip argue over which direction to the travel and eventually decide to leave the river and go directly into the jungle... Friday, May 7, 2017 - Reign Reign, Go Away As our party finally reaches their ocean goal, they are immediately met with an incoming storm and head back inland to find shelter in another stone-slab structure. This building had two bee-men in it named Barry and Alan. Friendly enough the two groups traded goods and eventually slept under the same roof as the storm tore on them. However, they eventually awoke somewhere very different; Nazi Germany. Chip's Tribe managed to fight off a group of Nazi's and defend Hackerman has he hacked Kung Fury back to life so he could punch Hitler in the balls. Rock harvested a metal spear and Chip was given a gun. As the storm cleared the group headed onward toward the river again and ran into a group of aquatic red-headed songstresses. Pyre found the last food needed to make Tongue into a full-grown Yoshi mount. Chip shot a dinosaur and Crunch struck fear into a saber-tooth manticore during a sneak attack. As the group reached the river they found an all out city of stone-slab structures in the city of Bedrock, but were confused as the only person in the city was baby Potato. Hiding and wounded, young Podrock told the party that a large group of mantis-men came and hypnotized the rest of the Helix tribe and the citizens of Bedrock and led them into the jungle. Now Chip's Tribe prepares to put themselves in danger to save their friends... Friday, June 9, 2017 - Finale After finding supplies in Bedrock, Chip's Tribe followed the tracks into the jungle finding a temple in a jungle cliff side. Dispatching the mantis-men guards they all went inside to find a face in the stone calling himself 'Olmec'. He sent the group inside the hidden temple to face temple guardians, numerous puzzles and assemble the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Outside they found the citizens of bedrock enslaved by Zorak and other mantis-men. While the bulk of the group killed the mantis attackers, Chip double tapped Zorak with his gun. With investigation it seems the mantis-men killed a green dragon recently and stole her eggs, which Crunch took the four baby dragons for her own. Mayor Slate allowed the helix tribe to stay in Bedrock for saving them... ...and so, nearly 2 months after the cave-in that nearly ended the Helix Tribe, this new tribe of dwarves, Olive, Yoshi, and friends have found safety in their new home Bedrock. With this new slightly more civilized home, many of Chip's Tribe would have trouble fitting in to this new place... ...the person who had the least trouble was Rock, who would go on to start the first church, which was called "Cloudman Rock Now". Rock would eventually be hailed a kind of saint in this new order and as the congregation looked to the sky for Cloud Man, they saw the most large majestic bird and would called it, 'Roc'. And as generations passed, as Rock passed away as did his descendants the church remained, but the name would be shortened to the first letter of each word, and as the cavemen say grunts a lot, it sounded like - Ca-Ra-Na... ... only a week and a half after the events in the temple as Pyre struggled to find her place in the community she received a call on her portable electronic calling device she got from Kung Fury. It was Kung Fury, "I was wrong to leave you! I need you Pyre! Hackerman has hacked the phone to if you dial zero.. the circle one.. you can come to my time!" After a long struggle to find the button, she would eventually travel to modern times with Kung Fury and join his entourage. As she assimilated to the new world she found work as a phlebotomist... ... Crunch struggled in the new community as well but found her place with the newly acquired four baby green dragons. What resulted was basically a 'How to Train Your Dragon' in caveman settings. It's funny, before man developed a boat she's use the dragons to travel to other islands and meet other tribes. In her older years she's be visited by a blue dragon that would ask for parenting advise for her adolescent son... ... and finally Chip. After finding success with the bowling ball he would join the Water Buffalo Lodge and became an expert bowler as well as hunter for the city. He had many children in the coming 9 years as his life was bowl, hunt, fuck, bowl and hunt. One night as Tomato called him in, 'Chip Sleep?' he didn't go into the house as his response was, "Chip Sleep." He then went out back to his pre-dug grave, crossed his arms, lied in it and slept for the last time. Rock held the funeral service where a young Potato place the mug he made for his dad in the grave 'World Grate Dad' and Rock put in his 'Metal Boomerang' that only ever worked for Chip. Rock finished the service with Chips wise words - "Froiden Regan."